bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Muramasa (Zanpakutō spirit)
Could anyone make one of those lists of zanpakutou spirits to add into the end of each zanpakutou spirit's page. Same kind that is at captains, lieutenants, arrancar and such. I have no idea how to make those, but I think it would be nice to have one for zanpakutou spirits too. Akeki 11:59, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Muramasa's appearance He's like a mixed Ulquiorra, Kusaka from DDR and Aizen (he resembles him in the way he treats his subordinates - he seems friendly to them). Tmasterson 12:49, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Kinda interesting idea... What if he`s a Resurrección Spirit? He kinda looks that way...--Sleuch Mizzur 12:08, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :A lot of people are suggesting he may be Kenpachi's zanpakuto spirit. Evilgidgit 22:06, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :He does remind me of Ulquiorra. Muramasa's appearance also reminds me of Lelouch from Code Geass. Somehow I doubt Muramasa will be Kenpachi's Zanpakuto, considering he's a filler character, but Tite Kubo is overseeing this arc, so who knows? LapisScarab 06:09, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Half of the page not showing up Does anyone know why Trivia, Quotes, Navigation, and References aren't showing up? In attempting to edit the page I don't see anything that would be preventing this. Does anyone know what's causing it and could someone please fix it. :Someone incorrectly coded a reference. Fixed it. Twocents 03:12, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you Ancient Chaos 03:23, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Resolved Kenpachi's Zampakutoh? I think that, that possibility can be added in the Trivia. Just because he shows disliking to the Shinigamis, and Kenpachi hates his Zampakutoh. Then, when Kenpachi fought against Ichigo, there was shown two "spirits", and the Muramasa's reiatsu shows to be really high. Rambard 00:00, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :The idea that Muramasa is Kenpachi's Zanpakuto spirit is speculation and sould not be placed in the article unless there is concrete evidence. LapisScarab 06:09, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Take a look at the forums.--SalmanH 06:18, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I know that, that's a speculation, that's why I say to put it in the TRIVIA n.n. Rambard 21:10, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Speculation is not allowed even in trivia - speculation belongs solely in the forums. Ancient Chaos 21:12, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I see, sorry for the bothering ^-^. Rambard 21:20, 14 August 2009 (UTC) sword if he is a zampakuto, and they all seem to be able to summon their sword form. does anyone recognise the gaurd on the sword? this could tell us who it is Fawcettp 05:59, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Nice catch that is actually worth noting, but I just took a look at that and it was only shown on one side so it's the same thing everyone else saw, Katana or wakizashi, violet hilt and regular cross guard so it's not Kenpachi's he's either the zanpakuto of someone we've never heard of or most likely someone we do know but haven't heard of in a long time. (PS. Even though this discussion belongs on a forum, so should one of us continue it we'll move it ourselves.)--SalmanH 06:16, 13 August 2009 (UTC) From the picture on the page and the most recent episode the design seems to have changed, the guard now looks like the Kidō Corps emblem. Ancient Chaos 02:59, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I'd say the guard looks like the symbol seen when he summoned it; a circle with a V covering one quarter. Maggosh 03:31, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :The hand-guard is the same in both 230 & this episode. The symbol that appears when he summons it is the exact same as the tsuba's design. I took a screen-cap of the design from 230, which shows it best. It is clearly different to the Kidou emblem (though there is a similarity) --Yyp 14:13, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Ok - after watching the episode again, it is the same symbol seen when he summons it (which, without the circle is the same symbol on his legs.) Though, with it being solid, it appears more like the kidō corps symbol than the summoning one (at a glance at least). I still think it looks like a geass symbol to...(which ironically does somewhat relate to his powers) but that's better left to the forums...actually this whole conversation is...Ancient Chaos 17:09, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Reality Warping/Illusions It was hown in episode 233 that when he were fighting Ichigo, that he warped reality. What of it???